How to Say Goodbye
by RedRose8808
Summary: A Merlin AU based on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Years of bloodshed between the Pendragons and the Bourdet family have ravaged the land of Albion. Prophets have foretold of peace forged by the a member of each family. But peace will come at a deadly price. Will the saviours be able bring peace or will the families tear themselves apart? Arwen
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ravaged by centuries of conflict and hostilities, the land of Albion is enshrouded by death and destruction. Amidst the chaos rests the two wealthiest families of Albion who have been locked in an eternal struggle for domination.

Uther, the head of the Pendragon family governs his house with strict dictatorship and loyalty to their creed. However, a dark secret threatens to shatter familial bonds. On the opposite side lies the Bourdet house; a strong family built upon trust but can be easily be broken by tensions between rivalling sisters.

The ancient conflict for power between the warring families continues to poison the innocent as confrontations have violent and bloody endings.

_There cannot be darkness without light_. The Kilgharrah prophets have seen the end of the conflict; a peace that brings prosperity and beauty to Albion. Prophets have foretold of a member of each family coming together to end the bloodshed. But peace cannot be achieved without sacrifice. Will the prophecy be fulfilled before each family tears themselves apart or will the saviours finally bring harmony to the broken land?


	2. Encounter

Author's Note…

So basically this is my view of (A1,s1) of Romeo and Juliet in Merlin style. To do this, I've used some quotes from the show and applied them to the best of my ability into my story in a manner that makes sense. Also, I have used spell from the show in this fiction. Here's a little heads up of what to expect…

Pendragons: the family and its members are basically the people of Camelot

Bourdet: the villains of Merlin plus Gwen (I have brought back villains who have perished in the show to populate the Bourdet linage)

Like in Romeo and Juliet, there will be major character deaths and adult romance. I will try to keep the characteristics of each character but will need to change a few aspects to better suit the story (e.g. Mordred is more sinister in this story)

Italicized word = those with magic speaking telepathically

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

Shadows fell across the realm, and clouds tumbled across the sky. Streams of sunlight illuminated the forest grounds as a pair of Bourdet`s men tracked down a doe that escaped into the Pendragon`s property.

"Careful Agravaine, we must be cautious in these lands" Helios warned. Shadows hid them from sight but their steps echoed like thunder in the open woods. Hunting in enemy territory was a death sentence but as Mordred's servants, they were obliged to follow his commands. Lady Morgana's birthday was soon approaching and Mordred wanted to host a feast.

Agravaine rolled his eyes in contempt. "Let them hear me" he hollered at the sky. "Unlike the Pendragons, I do not fear death but embrace it."

Helios urged his friend to stop but words of hatred spewed from his mouth. "The Pendragon family blindly follow a ruthless tyrant who uses fear to control his people and destroy magic." Rage and frustration rushed out like a rapids of a river.

Every word he spoke ignited Helios' own infuriation. He nodded in agreement. "Uther is a coward. He has killed so many innocent to ease his guilt" he replied.

"He speaks of honour and nobility but he is nothing but a hypocrite and a liar."

Agravaine and Helios continued to walk further into enemy lands. The intensified hatred clouded their minds and they eventually lost interest in the hunt. However, they failed to realize that the banter had attracted the attention of a Pendragon patrol.

Leon, Gwaine, and Merlin ambushed the distracted enemies with swords drawn.

"Why are you here?" Gwaine demanded an answer, his sword twitching with anxiousness.

"I don't have to answer to you Pendragon mutt." Agraviane spat at Gwaine's feet. He took a step that brought him so close that their nose almost touched. "You are nothing but a slave to Uther; a clotpole with the intelligence of an idiot." Outnumbered, Helios realized a fight was inevitable and stood his ground in silence.

Gwaine had a reputation of reacting violently to insults. Leon could see the eagerness and aggravation in Gwaine's eyes as he refused to retreat. Again, Leon reached out to pull him away but Gwaine pushed him aside.

Nothing good could come from this fight. Merlin tried to refocus Gwaine. Perhaps his loyalty to his king would lessen his ignorance. "Too much blood has been spilt on these lands and we have orders from Uther to bring them to him unharmed."

Gwaine was furious, his honour had been tainted by Agravaine's insults and he would fight to regain it. Nothing else mattered, not event his king's orders. He removed his gauntlet and threw it at Agravaine. "Pick it up" he demanded.

Agravaine did nothing.

Gwaine was enraged. "Pick it up or be cut down where you stand" he bellowed.

Agravaine bent down and touched the gauntlet. But to everyone's shock, instead of picking it up, Agravaine tackled Gwaine to the ground. Immediately Leon and Merlin rushed in to help but were stopped by Helios. With his daggers drawn, he warned them not to interfere. "This is Gwaine's challenge, you cannot interfere." Merlin and Leon could only watch as Agravaine and Gwaine struggled against each other to gain the upper hand.

Steel against steel, honour against aversion, the clashing of swords rang out like church bells as they charged at each other neither side willing to admit defeat.

Gwaine's ruthlessness with the sword combined with his unique style of swordsmanship gave him the upper hand in battle. Agravaine could not keep up, he was losing. He could only parry Gwaine's resilient strikes as he his strength slowly left his body.

With one final swing, Gwaine disarmed his opponent. Agravaine was at his opponent's mercy as he lied on the ground. Agravaine refused to lose; he would rather die than to admit defeat to a Pendragon. Gwaine was left with no choice, and raised his sword over Agravaine chest.

Just as Gwaine was about to apply the killing strike, a pair of glowing embers glowed in the shadows and sent an invisible force knocking him unconscious. In the same instance, Merlin was stunned to see Helios drop to the ground and bowed. Other than himself, Merlin only knew of three other people with magic: Mordred, Morgana, and Morgause; all related to the Bourdet family. Who could this be?

"_Hello Merlin."_

Merlin immediately recognized the voice. _"Mordred."_

"_Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you but Morgana definitely has plans for you."_

"_She knows?"_

"_No, since they day you saved me, I have fulfilled my promise of keeping your secret but how long do you think you can keep your magic hidden especially living with the Pendragons? Others are bound to find out eventually." _

Helios was to first to speak aloud. "My lord, we were tracking the deer as told when they-"

"I don't like excuses" Mordred interrupted. His hand soared in the air and Helios fell down unable to breath.

"Sire, please" he sputtered but Mordred didn't stop. Rather, he seemed to enjoy causing pain to others. His smile grew bigger as his servant struggled to breath.

A large thunderous roar of clattering horses distracted his concentration and Mordred released Helios. Within seconds everyone was surrounded by an entourage of royal guards dressed in Pendragon uniform led by Uther. In his royal attire caressing his broad shoulder, Uther sat onto of his mighty steed looking down at Mordred and his men.

"Mordred Bourdet, how kind of you to pay me a visit."

Silence.

"What on earth did you think you would achieve by coming here?"

Mordred remained soundless.

"Fine, take you words to your graves" Uther gestured at his knights and the entourage of royal guards quickly encircled the trespassers.

"_We will meet again Merlin"_

"Astige thu wyrm" Mordred eyes glowed and snakes appeared under Uther's horse. Panicked by the serpents, the horse reared and sent Uther tumbling to the ground. Mordred and his men bolted as the guards were in close pursuit.

Uther, uninjured from the fall, regained his footing. He orders Leon to take the unconscious Gwaine back to the castle. Soon, Uther and Merlin were alone in the forest.

"Where is my son? Arthur was assigned to lead this patrol" Uther questioned Merlin.

"I have not seen him since we late met in the castle grounds. He seemed melancholy, wandering the ground alone" Merlin stuttered. He knew Arthur was unhappy but didn't pursue him. Arthur wanted to be alone and Merlin granted his wish.

"You are his servant, you should be at your master's side at all times" he scolded. Uther only saw servants as slaves to their masters. Merlin's relationship with his son appalled him. How can his only son befriend a commoner?

Merlin nodded. There was no use in trying to explain himself to Uther when he refused to listen to those beneath him. Uther turned away and joined Leon and Gwaine.

Alone in the forest, Merlin began to track down Arthur. "Neosie thu tha swath." Images of Arthur's location came flashing in him mind. Pictures of the castle flooded his mind and stopped at an image of Arthur leaning over a bridge overlooking the vast Aithusa River dividing the Pendragon and Bourdet's land.

He looked as though a tragedy had just occurred. Beams of sunlight struck his desolate face as he stared emptily into the horizons. His water-filled eyes struggled to hold back his tears.

Arthur was vulnerable and Merlin needed to find him quickly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and please review/favourite if you would like me to write more. I am also open to suggestions if you PM me.


	3. Troubles

In the vast land of Albion, Merlin was grateful for his magic. Small towns bordered the banks of the Aithusa River. The Pendragon family claimed the land east of the river while the Bourdet dominated the west. In between these lands lie the neutral town of Camelot. Rumoured to be safe from the wreckages of war, Camelot was a symbol of protection amongst the citizens.

But all was not well. Camelot's walls sheltered the people from the violence but poverty ravaged the town. The consequences of war seeped through the walls like poison, the people inside suffered from a plague of illness and impoverishment. What once was the home of peace summits was reduced to rubble. The sick and the poor looked like the dead as they wandered the streets aimlessly. Finding Arthur in this maze of people and ruins would be impossible without his gifts.

He followed the track leading to Arthur and eventually found his friend resting along the railing of the bridge by Camelot. He was relieved upon seeing Arthur unharmed. But something felt wrong. Maybe it was the stench of Camelot or something else in the air. An aura of sorrow sent shivers down his spin as he approached the motionless Arthur.

Aware of Merlin's presence, Arthur remained still with his head buried deep in his arms hoping that Merlin would leave. But he knew that Merlin would stay. Merlin had a bad habit of ignoring his orders.

Merlin waited patiently for acknowledgement as he sat quietly next to his friend. "Arthur?"

Arthur was agitated. "Leave me" he ordered as she shifted away from Merlin. How could his servant possibly comprehend how it feels to be controlled by Uther? Arthur was torn; stuck at a crossroad. He had always been taught to do what he believed to be right but his father refuses to let him make is own decisions.

Merlin could hear the anguish in Arthur's voice. As his friend, it pained him to see Arthur in his state. "You can trust me. Tell me what's wrong." Merlin urged.

Fury hit him suddenly. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Arthur yelled, enraged at having another person giving him commands.

"I'm your friend" merlin replied calmly.

"No, Merlin. You're my servant!" Arthur felt like an ass. He didn't mean to be harsh but he could no longer contain his emotions. Ashamed, he turned away and walked to the other side of the bridge.

Merlin was stunned. The cruel words cut through him like a sword to the heart. Speechless, he stared at Arthur.

Arthur let out a deep sigh and gazed emptily into the distant horizon. "My father insists that I marry Princess Elena to strength our alliance. I have tried to get to know Elena but the truth is I have no feelings for her. I'm sure she's a wonderful person but I how can I marry someone I do not love?"

A soft summer breeze brushed through Arthur's hair. "You wouldn't understand Merlin" he said, hoping to redeem himself. "You have no idea what it's like to have a destiny you can't escape" he murmured.

How Merlin wished he could tell Arthur the truth about his magic and the destiny they shared; a destiny that has been foretold through generations. He could still hear the echoes from his first encounter with the Kilgharrah prophets.

_None of us can choose our destiny and none of us can escape it. Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion. But he faces many threats from friends and foe alike. You are but one side of the coin, Arthur is the other. Without you, Arthur will never succeed and Albion will never see peace. _

Merlin wanted to reassure Arthur. He stood beside his friend and glanced down at the fish struggling to conquest the rushing river. "Destinies… are troublesome things" he said, thinking of the many times he had risked his life to save Arthur's. "You feel trapped. Like your whole life has been planned out for you and you've got no control over anything and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny has decided is really the best thing at all."

Arthur turned and stared at with both awe and confusion. Dressed in his usual blue shirt and red scarf attire, the person standing before him looked like Merlin but where did these words of wisdom come from? "If I didn't know you, I'd be completely fooled into thinking you were…" Arthur pondered for the correct word.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Wise."

Merlin and Arthur stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter. Merlin and wise should not be used in the same sentence, Arthur thought. Merlin had many characteristics but wisdom was definitely not one of them.

"What should I do?" Arthur asked, hoping for Merlin to ease his mind.

Merlin didn't know how to respond. He was only a servant. "It is not my place to say" he said, not wanting to influence Arthur's decisions.

"I'm asking you as… a friend" Arthur smiled

Merlin mirrored his smile. "I think you're mad, I think you're all mad. People should marry for love, not convenience. And if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom, then he's wrong. Cause you may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice...as to how you do it."

Something seemed to spark in Arthur's mind. He walked away and gestured Merlin to follow.

"Where are he going?" Merlin obediently darted after him.

"Camelot."

* * *

The heat was unbearable. Morgause felt a bead of sweat slowly drip down her neck. The thick humidity blended with stale body odour brought tears to her eyes. Roaming Camelot was the last thing she wanted to do. Her eyes focused on the ground, she struggled to catch up to Lord Lancelot.

Lancelot was the envy of many young women, including herself. His armour was plastered against his strapping body as his black cloak billowed behind him. Every stride he took drew her attention to his lean and compact muscles. It was his eyes that made her yearn for him, so dark; they had the kind of raw energy that made her body tingle with pleasure. She had always fantasized about him; his arms wrapped tightly against her waist as tensions climaxed in an array of sexual pleasure. But alas, his heart only belonged to one, her adopted sister Guinevere. His only purpose now is to marry Gwen to strengthen alliances with their family.

"Thank you again for taking me on this tour of Camelot" Lancelot stated his voice soft and gentle. He saw that Morgause was falling behind and worried for her health. "Are you alright?"

Morgause immediately woke from her fantasy and was mesmerized by his kind eyes. "The heat" she panted. "It is like walking through an oven. Unbearable."

Lancelot walked to her side and offered his should for support. "As a lady from privilege, you are probably not accustomed to realities of life. How can you complain about the weather while the people of Camelot suffer through this ordeal everyday" he said, doing his best not to sound insulting.

Morgause didn't know how to respond.

"I wish for an end to war and suffering." He sighed as his pulled out the lunch Morgause's servent had prepared for him. "My marriage to your sister will help fortify our alliances and we will work together to bring peace to Albion." Children and adults came rushing to his feet was he handed out his food.

Morgause was outraged at his seemingly lack for respect. She had ordered her servants to prepare a lunch specifically for him and his wastes it by giving it out to street urchins. Nevertheless, she hesitantly mirrors Lancelot's action in hopes of pleasing him.

The crowd slowly dispersed as the last of the food was given out. "We will be hosting a masquerade for Morgana's birthday tomorrow evening and Gwen you be grateful if you could attend." Morgause said, hoping that Lancelot would take this opportunity to woe Juliet into marriage.

"I would be honoured."

"Wonderful." She gestures for her servant Cendric and he quickly replies by bowing on his knees. "Hand out these invitations to everyone on the list" she commanded.

Afraid to disappoint his master, he remains silent about his fading vision. Unable to see clearly, Cendric reaches out for the list and bumps into Morgause's arm. She scolds him then leaves his to his task. He looks at the list but can only see blurred words. How is he going to hand out the invites when he can't read who the invites should go to? He scurries further into Camelot hoping for a miracle.

* * *

"Arthur, we have been wandering through Camelot for hours. Your father will angry at me if we do not return soon" Merlin tugged at Arthur shirt.

Arthur quickened his steps. "We will head back after I have spoken to Elena" he said hoping to end Merlin's badgering.

"How do you even know she's here?"

"Trust me, I can feel it" Arthur said as he turned into an alley and collided with another person.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked Arthur with concern.

Arthur nodded and helped the other person up to his feet.

"My apologies" the man stuttered. "I did not see you coming". He brushed the dirt from his trousers.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Arthur asked.

"I have orders from my master to hand out invitations for Morgana Bourdet's birthday celebrations." He bent down to pick with the scattered paper.

Arthur was unsure of think. All members of the Bourdet family, including their servants, knew of Arthur's identity yet this one seems oblivious. Is this some sort of trap or is he simply ignorant? Merlin remained quiet but Arthur could see that his servant wanted him to leave.

"I have a list of invited guests but I cannot read it" he said panicky. He cannot fail his master again. He almost didn't survive the punishment for the previous time he had disappointed Morgause.

Relived that his identity had not been compromised, he offered to help the man read the list of names. The man was grateful as Arthur read through the list aloud.

The last name of the list: "Elena Godwyn"

Arthur eyes sparked as he read the name aloud. "This must be fate" He whispered to himself.

The man thanked Arthur for his assistance and gave him invitations for the party as a token of his appreciation. He quickly leaves Merlin and Arthur to finish his task.

Merlin could see that Arthur was contemplating whether to attend the party. "No Arthur."

"What?"

"This is a bad idea"

Arthur shook his head. "You're wrong Merlin." He places an arm atop Merlin's shoulder. "Fate has given me the opportunity to end the marriage." A smile spread across his face.

"You'll be recognized" Merlin argued.

Arthur merely continued to smile. "Fate has spoken and destiny awaits. Tomorrow night, we will attend the masquerade."

* * *

Let me know what you think, please review. The next chapter will be short but you will finally get to meet Gwen. Yay!


End file.
